The Vampire Of Girir
by Chibi Shinigami
Summary: A Blacksmith vampire? The King of vampires plaguing a town? What going on in the town of Girir? Can D and Sym save an entire town from their father! Part 3 in the Forgotten Prince trilogy.
1. Sun Walker

The Vampire Of Girir  
  
Notes: ** means sign langue  
  
Chapter 1: Sun Walker  
  
" You know Mrs. Miller you should really to get a new wagon. I've fix this one 5 times in the last 3 months." Douglas told the elder old woman.  
  
"Sorry Dougy but this old things got sentiment value. You know my husband built this old thing." Mrs. Miller told him.  
  
Douglas smiled at the old woman.  
  
"What do I owe you?" She asked.  
  
Douglas smiled and shock his head. "No charge."  
  
"You know your one of a kind Douglas or should I say one of a few." Mrs. Millar said with a laugh as she left.  
  
The tall man shook his head causing his long brown hair to fly around his face .It was an old joke. Douglas along with being a blacksmith as well as a vampire, Was a very rare type of vampire called a sun walker. A sun walker was a genetic anomaly. They could walk around for brief times in sunlight. If they absorbed to much sunlight then they could take Sun Walker suffer from a more deadly version of sun disease that dampiers suffered from. It was almost always fatal.  
  
Douglas was just about to turn around when he saw 20 gold pieces. The Blacksmith shook his head. He knew that the woman couldn't afforded to fix her wagon down at the mechanic. So he fix it for her himself. Mrs. Miller always gave him a little something even though time after time he told her not to.  
  
Douglas picked up the coins and went to go placed them in the safe. When he hared a large bang. The vampire blacksmith turned around to see his closest friend in all of Girir, Emily.  
  
Emily and Douglas in appearance were as different as night as day. Emily was quite short .She had medium length bright blond curly hair and her eyes were a bright blue. She wore a simple green dress. Douglas on the other hand was tall. Taller then if not the tallest man in Girir. His hair was long and straight brown in color. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown. A silver bat earring dangled from his right ear. Douglas wore blue jeans and a black shirt under the heavy blacksmith apron he wore.  
  
*What brings you by today Emily? * Douglas singed to her.  
  
Emily had been deaf from birth. Douglas was one of the few people in town that knew sign language.  
  
*You mean you haven't heard what going around? * Emily sing back wide eyed  
  
*What? *  
  
*There been talk flying around town. *  
  
Douglas smiled *Finally learned how to read lips huh? *  
  
* Yep but that beyond the point right know. The point is that some of the people around town have seen a vampire dress very handsomely at the cliff that over looks the town Standing there at dusk. * Emily quickly signed.  
  
*What they think the vampires from five years ago are back? * A worried look corssed his face.  
  
Five years ago it was a well know fact that, every monster within fitly miles converged on Girir. Like moths to a flame. Then shortly after Douglas arrived they all just up and vanish.  
  
*No they don't think it's any of them. * She told her friend.  
  
* Well what do they think? * Douglas asked now. He was very interested now.  
  
*He got a golden sword with red eyes, Douglas. There's only one vampire in the entire world that has a sword like that. The king of vampires owns that sword Douglas. That whom they think it is. * She signed to him.   
  
Emily believed then something was borthing her friend. Sweet began to form on his brow and he look like he was thinking about something important. She saped her fingers bring Douglas out of his trance.   
  
"Huh?" He said as he came out of his trance. * Sorry Emily just thinking about something. I'll be fine. * He said smiling.  
  
*You sure? *  
  
*Yes I'll be fine. I'm not feeling well. I think I might have gotten to much sun. I guess need to go home and rest.* He told her.  
  
*All right Douglas. * She said leave her friend.  
  
Douglas places the close sign out in front of his shop. He then went back in to the shop and grabbed the thick black clock. It had a magical spell on it to prevent the cloth from soaking up any sunrays. He placed the hood on his head and proceeded to walk to the edge of the town were his small home lay on the out skirts of town. The dark figure was nothing new to the small town so no one notice the blacksmith's slightly glowing red eyes from underneath the darken hood. Finally reaching his secluded home. The vampire turning his head up at the cliff that over looked his home.   
  
"Who are you really?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
End chapter1- 


	2. Vampire King

Chapter 2:  
  
Vampires King  
  
In the secret underground caverns of the cliff that over looked Girir, a hoard of vampires was using it as their strong hold. The members of the hoard did not want to be there. They had no choice in the matter for they were being controlled. The vampires did have a will of there own, though they were force to obey the will of the owner of an enchanted jewel.  
  
The jewel was an enchanted ruby. Over the years the ruby had been turned in to necklace. The ruby now had a 17th centaury design silver backing and chain. The necklace was know as night's obentice or as it was better know as vampire's slavery. The ruby necklace hung around the neck of there so called leader.  
  
Their leader now sat in the main room on a throne made from hundred year old oak. His shirt was made of the finest china silk which was a deep maroon. His pants were made of leather from the finest cattle. His short brown hairs hung just pass his ears. A small ponytail could be found at the bass of his of his neck. His steel-blue eyes gazed at the man in front of him. One in his hands rested on the Night's Obedience. The other hand was on the hilt of the sheathed golden sword that rested at his side.  
  
"Is the plan going well?" he asked he as touched the ruby making it glow slightly.  
  
The vampire in front of him grimaced. " Yes all is going well."   
  
The vampire on the throne smiled evilly. "Good. Now leave!"   
  
The vampire did what he was told.  
  
The handsome vampire smirked to himself as he walked out of his chamber and on to the cliff. It was beautiful out. Night had fallen and the stars were twinkling. It was truly a romantic sight. "Now." He said as he licked his fangs." Maybe I'll try something a little more… dramatic to night." He began to scan the area for any humans to prey on.   
  
As he made a second sweep his eyes rest on certain area. In the daytime the area was nothing just a few house here and there. Now thought something no someone was sitting on the roof of one of the houses. The vampire could see his outline in the darkness; his head was lowered. The vampire licked his lips. A cloud passed by the revealing a half moon. The man raised his head and the vampire was met with glowing red eyes. A scythe could now be seen resting on his right shoulder, skilled fingers held the handle. As moonlight played on the blade and part of the handle. There was no mistaking the owner.  
  
The vampire began to shiver. He turned away and went back inside. As he walked in his fellow vampires saw that he was shivering in fright.  
  
"NONE OF YOU ARE TO GO OUT TONIGHT DO YOU HEAR ME!" He said turning around clutching the Night's Obedience, which glowed an intense red.  
  
The vampire's sank to the ground in pain they nodded there heads dumbly. " Good." He said as he took his hand off the jewel.  
  
He left them then. As soon as they were sure that he was gone they ran to the edge of the entrance hoping to see what frightened him. What they got was glimpses a glowing red eyes that close, a scythe that shined barley and then nothing. They quickly went back to doing what they had been doing before but the vampires now had renewed hope.  
  
Mean while the vampire sat back down on his throne. He dug his hands in to the oak. " I will have my revenge! There will no one to stop me!" His eyes glowed an intense gray. "No one!"  
  
End chapter 2-  
  
An: I know too short but ch3 will be longer 


	3. Family?

Chapter3:  
  
Family?  
  
" But I don't want to go D!" Sym told his brother. He was riding a black cyborg horse. Double -Header was curled up on the back of the younger brother 's horse.  
  
"You wanted to go a few weeks ago." D stated to his brother.  
  
"That was then this is now D!" He shouted at his brother.  
  
D turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Sym." Were going to Girir Sym."  
  
Sym lowered his head and gave a mumble "Yes"  
  
" We'll be there in about four hours." The elder twin said to the younger twin.  
  
"You mean I still have time to run away?' D glared at his brother then. "Guess not."  
  
(Four hours later)  
  
D and Sym rode into the tiny town and where meet by stares. Thou not the stares that they usually got. The people of Girir didn't look upon them in fear but in disbelief. Just then a short, plump balding man came have to face with the two brothers.  
  
"Hello my name is Mr. O'Neil. I'm the Mayor of Girir. You two must be related to Mr. Douglas. Triples perhaps no," The Mayor looked at the two then. " You two are dampiers, while Mr. Douglas is a vampire. He's our blacksmith"  
  
The two brothers looked at each other then. "Relatives? A vampire working for humans? They both thought dumbfounded.   
  
"Come now I'll show you where he works." Mr. O'Neil told them.  
  
D and Sym looked at each other, as if the other knew the answer. Both gave a sigh and dismounted there hoarse. Double-Header jumped down from the horse it had been laying on and began to follow the brothers.   
  
Soon they arrived at the small blacksmith shop. It was dark inside as was to be inspected if a vampire did work there .D could make out the image of a man he seemed to be working on a horse shoe.  
  
"Mr. Douglas." The mayor called.  
  
"Yes." Came a man's voice.  
  
"I think I have some relatives of yours." Mayor O'Neil said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Douglas said as he came out cleaning a horseshoe. Which he dropped when he saw the D. Sym was finding be hind his older brother he didn't want to be seen by the blacksmith. "Um..a.. Mayor could you please leave us alone." Douglas said as he picked up the horseshoe, his hands were still shacking.  
  
"All right Goody bye." the mayor said then left.  
  
Douglas walked back into the shop. He placed the horseshoe down on a table. "Why are you here?   
  
"This." D handed Douglas the note that had been hanging on the fake sword.  
  
Douglas crumbled the note. The vampire growled low his throat." Every time I find peace." He turned a round. Someone was standing behind D. Sym stepped out behind his brother. Douglas blinked. "Is that you?"  
  
Sym took off his glasses revealing his pitch black eyes. Douglas smiled. "So this is what you look like when you two split."  
  
Sym nodded his head.  
  
"So what do I call you?"  
  
"Sym." his voice was low .The younger dampier put his sunglasses back on.  
  
"Sym." Douglas said with a smile." I like it."  
  
"Meow! Meow!" Douglas looked down at his feet and found a cat He picked it up. "Who might you be?"  
  
"His name's Double-Header." D said. "Now do you know any think about this?"  
  
"About Count Cleon you mean?" Douglas asked.  
  
"Is that the vampire who left the note?" Sym asked   
  
Douglas placed Double- Header on the ground. " Yes most likely, if not one of his minions." Douglas glanced up at the twins, then added." You both are not to get involved in this do you hear me."  
  
D was about to protest but his brother spoke on first.  
  
" We can't just sit around and do nothing!"  
  
A smile crossed Douglas's face. "All right, but you can only do your hunting a night."  
  
"But what are we supposed to do during the day?' Sym asked.  
  
Douglas walked over to area of his shop and retrieved some thing. Before the brothers knew it two heavy blacksmith aprons flew in their direction, which they caught.  
  
Douglas smiled at them as they looked between the aprons and himself.  
  
End chapter 3- 


	4. Little Helpers and Night Time Surprise

Chapter 4:  
  
Little Helpers and Night Time Surprise  
  
D and Sym had never been more embarrassed in there entire lives. Douglas had asked the twins to watch the shop. He had to go to out for a bit and said that he be back in 15 minutes. What the vampire black smith didn't tell them was that at lunch time, which was the time that he had left, was when all of the village's teenage girls came to watch the blacksmith work.  
  
"So those are Mr. Douglas relatives." One girl said causing the twin hunter to turn their head up from the work. The curse to themselves. Once because most likely Douglas had know about this and again because they had taken there shirts off.  
  
" They sure are handsome." Another girl said batting her eyelash at them. " What are your names?"  
  
"D."  
  
"I'm Sym."   
  
"O what pretty names." The first girl said who seemed to be the leader of the group. "Are you two twins?"  
  
They nodded there heads, when was Douglas coming back?  
  
The Leader of the group went up to Sym and reach for his sunglasses. He caught her hand then before she could take them off. " O come on I just want to see if your eyes are as beautiful as your brother over there. Are they as blue as his?"  
  
"For your information there not blue."  
  
" Oooo." She squalled in delight. "Are they green, or maybe brown?"  
  
"Leave him alone Nora." Came Douglas voice from behind the group of women.  
  
" I was just having some fun Doug." She told him as he walked up to them. Sym released her had then. "Can't I have some fun with your…." she didn't know what the twin were to Douglas.  
  
"There my half brothers." Douglas told them "Now be off on your way."  
  
The girl did what they were told; none noised D 's eyes narrow slightly at the commit Douglas had given the girls a moment ago.  
  
"Half Brothers?" D asked the blacksmith an eyebrow raised.  
  
Douglas said nothing at first as he placed a small bag on to the table. "What else was I suppose to tell them." his voice showed his age once more. "What would you have me tell them?"  
  
D and Sym looked between each other. What could be said that would not endanger the blacksmith?  
  
(Later that Night)  
  
Douglas was walking around town at night, as he was known to do. He was just passing his own shop when he heard a whistle. A memory played back in his mind.  
  
*If you're every in trouble blow this whistle. * Douglas signed to Emily *I'll come running. *  
  
*Thank you very much*  
  
Douglas rush to where he heard the whistle. A werewolf held Emily wrist. Douglas's eyes began to glow a scarlet red, his fangs began to emerge. A scythe appeared in his right hand.  
  
"Leave her alone." Douglas growled out.  
  
The werewolf looked up at Douglas. " I have come with a message for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Count will let your secret out tommower." he then added, " I'm sorry about the girl but it was the only way I knew to get your attention." He let Emily go then. The werewolf bowed and ran to the forest behind the town.  
  
Emily ran up to Douglas tears in her eyes.  
  
* You ok? * He signed.  
  
Just then Douglas heard a wolf howl, He knew then that the werewolf had been killed. Emily began to cry harder she jumped on to Douglas crying in to his shirt. This suppressed him quite a bit. In turn it cause him to drop his scythe. If any one had look down then they would have seen the monogram on the Blacksmith's weapon of choice.  
  
The simply black leadering that read: Dracula  
  
Douglas picked up the sthyl his hand covering the monogram. It vanishes with a thought. * Come on I'll walk you home* Douglass signed.  
  
Emily nodded her head never the wiser.  
  
End chapter 4- 


	5. Memories of the past

Chapter 5:  
  
Memories of the past  
  
Douglas began to walk back to his home after dropping off Emily. His worst fear was coming true. He would be kicked out soon. He smiled a sad smile then as he began to remember the events over the last five years.  
  
(5 years ago)  
  
"Excuse me."   
  
The mayor looked up at the tall man in front of him. "What do you want?"  
  
"I hear that you need a blacksmith?" The tall man asked.  
  
Mr. O'Neil looked over the tall man. He was quite thin and didn't look like he could lift the lightest tool of a blacksmith trade. "Are you strong?"  
  
The tall man smiled. "You could say that. My name is Douglas."  
  
(Present)  
  
Douglas smiled at that memories he indeed showed the in habitants of Girir that he was indeed strong. He opened up the door and proceeded up the stairs. When he remembered one of the most terrible even that some times still haughted his nightmares.  
  
(4 and ½ years ago)  
  
Douglas stood in between the bandits and Emily. His eyes blaze red and fangs extended. His scythe clutched in his hands ready to take on any bandit that dare take him on.  
  
" He's a vamp!" Their leader yelled at his gang as they rode off.  
  
Douglas relaxed then his scythe disappearing. "I'll leave now. I'm sorry for the trouble."  
  
(Present)  
  
Douglas had to smile then at what happened next.  
  
(4 and ½ years ago)  
  
Emily ran up to Douglas then.   
  
* Stay please* she signed.  
  
She knew that he could not understand her but maybe he could see it in her eyes.  
  
  
  
* You want me to stay? * He signed back to her.  
  
Emily eyes widen besides her mother and father no one else sign.  
  
*Yes! *  
  
"Please stay?" Mrs. Miller asked. Soon she was joined with everyone in town  
  
"You want me to stay?" He asked them.  
  
"Yes please." Someone said.  
  
Even though the inhabitants of Girir had known Douglas for ½ a year, they knew that he was a good man. Whenever children came to his shop he let them watch and gave them a small snack or a piece of candy. When every the elderly members needed help he was there. Douglas never charged them for his services when he knew they couldn't afford it. Now they had found out that he was a vampire and to tell the truth, they didn't care. To them Douglas was Douglas where he was human or vampire.  
  
(Present time)  
  
Douglas's world was about to come crashing down, like it always did. Douglas or rather Dracula had been playing this "game" for so long and now, he thought that he could finally stop. He found the perfect place. Girir was a small town that almost no one to knew about. They knew that he was a vampire and they accepted him.  
  
Dracula changed in to his sleeping clothing. How many towns had he stayed in and then been kicked out. Living in a town for ten years or so without aging, well some people started to catch on.   
  
In the begging it had been a way to protect his sons after his wife had been murdered He had raised them since they were three months old by himself. After he taught them all he knew he had told them that he was doing in to hiding. He thought it was a good idea at the time, not many vampires knew about his children. Nor did many humans know what he looked like. D, his eldest son had become a world famous vampire hunter. While Sym, his youngest had become a legend among both human and vampires. As for himself he became so many things. He became a curse to humans everywhere. Vampires saw him as something to worship. When human saw him as Douglas, they saw a kind and gentile male human.   
  
Dracula sighed as he got into bed and pulled up the covers. His mind and body exhausted. He was so tired that he didn't notice his sons peeking in to his room. They had heard there father come in form his walk.  
  
"D?" Sym asked his brother.  
  
D closed the door "Something happen while he was out." He crossed his arms. "I've never seen him so stress out."  
  
"I think we should go see about the so called "vampire king" Sym told his brother .  
  
The elder hunter nodded his head. He had a feeling that Count Cleon the man with his father's sword was part of this.  
  
End chapter 5 -  
  
An: I'm so sorry for the lateness of chapter this. I um… lost it for a while. Chapter 6 is almost done hopefully it will be out in a few days,. ^_^ As always thank you for your Reviews 


	6. Two Lost Princes

Chapter 6:  
  
Two Lost Princes  
  
An: I would like to thank Mad Grape and Robert for the names of the type of swords minched in this fic. Also I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so I'm sorry if they aren't up to your expectation. Thank you now on with the fic.  
  
Notes: ~~~ = scene change  
  
D and Sym slipped into the cavern hideout. As they walked in they found that the path way split in two, each brother took a pathway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sym walked in silence, which wasn't much his style. He cracked his knuckles; unlike his brother who preferred swords, he preferred his fist and daggers. It was true that he couldn't kill vampires and werewolves with his fighting style but that was his brother's job. He got the minions. Sym's eyes narrowed, the air around him grew thick. A man's form cam in to view. The man in front of Sym was huge. He was at least twice the size of the younger hunter, a club like tail twitched behind him.  
  
"I'm….sorry." His voice choked out.  
  
Sym growled low in his throat ready for his opponents move. He never saw it. The club tail was fast, deadly fast. One hit to the head and Sym when flying in to a wall. The giant went over too him and picked the hunter up. He didn't even notice when he had stepped on the fallen prince sunglasses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unlike his brother's cavern pathway, which had been dark D's was lined with candles. As he approached the end of the cavern a woman stood in front of him. She had long blond and black hair. She wore a simple green gown. Two insect wings adored her back. The hunter unsheathed his sword. The woman raised her hand.  
  
"Run….."She mouthed terror in her eyes.  
  
The hunter raised his sword up and blocked what was coming at him. It was a Bee the size of a rat. D quickly sliced it in two. No sooner then he had done so, bees of every size began to come out of the holes in the ceiling; that D now noticed. Though the hunter tried to kill them all, some began to sting him. The poison seeped into his blood causing his hunter's vision to blur. The hunter looked up at the woman she was crying but still controlled the bees as if she had no choice. That was the last thing he saw before he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up you mutts!" D and Sym were met with a kick to the stomach each.  
  
They weakly open their eyes and were meet with Count Cleon who leered down at them. They tried to get up but found their hands and legs were tied. The glared up at the vampire their eyes glowing black and blue.  
  
Count Cleon did noticing but smile wider and kick them harder. The other vampires and creatures under the counts control could do nothing but watch. Count Cleon fingers began to brush the Night's Obedience. "What can I get out of you two hmm? I want to know all of your dear old daddy secrets." The jewel began to glow red.   
  
D and Sym looked up at the vampire. They didn't seem to be in any pain from the jewel nor were they being control by it. Cleon snorted and focused harder. The Night's Obedience was lighting up the whole cavern when the dampiers princes began to feel the power of the jewel and ever then it was minuet. Count Cleon Kick them once more for good measures making sure that his minoues got a good look at the two.  
  
"You know the villagers think I'm your father." He said to them. "Just because I have this sword. "Count Cleon unsheathed the sword that hung at his side and began to turn it over and over. A strange light surrounded it. Gold changed to black, the blade became longer, the bat-like design of the handle be came a dragon. It had never been the famous broadsword of the king of vampires but a claymore.  
  
Count Cleon had an evil smile on his face as he walked behind the brothers." I know what I'm going to do with you two. I think I'll send you back to your dear old daddy. "  
  
D and Sym growled as they tried to turn around to see what this mad man was going to do them.  
  
Cleon laughed evilly for a moment. "IN PIECES!" With that said he brought his claymore down on their backs and sliced their spines in two.  
  
Twin screams rang out into the night as they past them out.  
  
The vampire count turn to two of his servants " Drop them off bye Girir make sure some one can find them."  
  
The two servants looked down at the fallen prince s then pick them up.  
  
"O and leave this with them." Count Cleon said as he handed them a piece of paper before the left.  
  
"Everything is going to exactly as plan." Cleon eyes glowed gray.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Mean while at Girir)  
  
Douglas woke up to the sound of banging. He turned over at saw that it was 7:30 in the morning. After about five minutes of nonstop bang he decide to see who it was. Going down stairs he open the door and found that it was Mrs. Brown the owner of the grocery store.  
  
Mrs. Brown looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her hair was is disarray and her skin was paler then his at the moment. He eyes were red from crying.  
  
"O Mister Douglas it terrible!" She sobbed.  
  
"What a matter?" he asked was something going on in Girir.  
  
" It's your half-brothers." She told him.  
  
Douglas stood there his eyes wide. His sons were up stairs weren't they? Nothing was wrong with them, right? Douglas mouth was, he wet his lips. " What a matter with them?"   
  
Mrs. Brown looked up at him more tear spilled. " I….They…"   
  
Douglas held the woman she must have found them from the way she was acting. "Are they at Dr. Yu's?"   
  
Mrs. Brown nodded her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Douglas walked into Dr. Yu office and gasped at the site There lay his sons. Both D and Sym looked terrible. Their shirts had been taken off and both of there lower backs were wrapped in gauze that was soaked in blood.  
  
"There very luck." came Dr. Yu voice form behind Douglas.  
  
The vampire turned around came face to face with Dr Yu.  
  
"There dampier blood is healing them nicely they should be able to move around in about five days are so. O this was also found with them." Dr. Yu said handing Douglas a Blood soaked letter.  
  
Douglas took the letter and began to read it to himself.  
  
Highness,  
  
It has come to my attending that you have become too weak to be our king. Five years a go I ran when you told me to. I was a fool! Now you, your pathetic human village and your half-breed sons are going to feel my wrath. I will see you tonight at sun set.  
  
Singed,  
  
Count Cleon  
  
Douglas growled as he crushed the paper. This caused Dr. Yu to turn around. The Doctor gasped. He had never seen Douglas eyes glow so red. Sure he had seen the vampire's eyes glow red before, but know they were scarlet!  
  
Douglas turns to Dr. Yu. "Make sure that no one goes out at sunset."   
  
Dr. Yu nodded his head. He then watched the vampire go.  
  
" Father… be careful."  
  
Dr. Yu turn around, did the elder twin call Douglas his father?  
  
End Chapter 6-  
  
An: Vampire of Girir is almost over their will me one or two more chapter. So I was wondering does any one want a sequel? 


	7. A father’s tears

An: I'm so sorry that this took so long. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Also it seems that everyone wants a sequel so. The people want a sequel the people get what they want! ^_^. In fact the first two chapters are almost done, so look for them soon.(I just need to spell check them)   
  
Chapter 7:  
  
A father's tears  
  
It was dusk; the air was thick with tension. The town's people of Girir looked out their window's to see an evil looking fog come in to the town. It then took the shape of a man. It was the vampire that had been seen on the cliff. It was the vampire king. They shriveled, what would the king of vampires be going in a same town like Girir?   
  
Count Cleon looked around the town. He saw the town's people looking out threw their windows, the fear clearly in their eyes. He was loving it. "They should be terrified of me. I'll be king after I'm done with this!"  
  
"Come out!" Count Cleon yelled. "Or Are you afraid?"  
  
Count Cleon waited for an answer but none came. The vampire was just about to gloat when, he saw it. Two glowing scarlet eyes. They were coming closer and as they did darkness filled the sky behind them. Cleon smirked, so the king did have a spin.  
  
There no further then ten feet away form the Count Cleon was Dracula, King of all Vampires. He was dressed from head to toe in black. Though the style of his dress was not that of the Victorian Era. His pants were made of leather as well as his boots. His shirt was similar to that of a t-shirt though if someone looked closely they would find that it had a shine too it. As if it was some type of lightweight armor. A long black trench coat blew in the breeze.   
  
Count Cleon smirked. His hand grabbed the Night's Obedience the ruby's light lit up the area around the two vampires. Dracula looked up at the Count.   
  
"Do you now what this is, King Dracula? " Count Cleon mocked.  
  
A sadden look came over Dracula's face as he heard the gasps of horror. He then turned his head and looked at the Count. "The Night's Obedience." He simply stated.   
  
"Then you know what it can do?"   
  
The king nodded his head.  
  
"Good." With that said every one could see the power emulating from the jewel.   
  
The full power of the jewel hit Dracula but it did little more then fan his hair as if he was standing in a gentle breeze.  
  
"WHAT?!" Count Cleon shouted his fangs fully showing and his eyes glowing gray. "The Night's Obedience affects all creatures of the night! You should be on your knees begging for mercy!"  
  
Dracula smirked some thing he didn't do very often. " Have you ever heard of Darwin and his theory of evolution? That over time thing change. Like how some lizards loose there legs and become snakes." His head became down case then. " Or how two different species come together and make a half breed and if there is enough of them or they breed with other half breeds like themselves, making a whole new species. Like the dampires." Two tears ran down his face, one for each of his wounded sons.   
  
"Yes like dampires." Cleon said with a chuckle.  
  
"But," Dracula head shot up. Scarlet eyes met gray. "Some times two species fall in love even though …., even though they know that if they had a child. That child would not be a half breed but a new species."  
  
Count Cleon eyes went wide in realization. There standing in front of him was a vampire, a vampire that had no vampirc blood in him.  
  
. " I do have vampirc blood. Just not like yours." Dracula told him, still smirking.   
  
"Son of a .." Cleon began but was hit in the head with the king's scythe. He was thrown five feet away  
  
Dracula growled and bared his fangs at the count, the count doing the same in return. "You… YOU! You tried to kill my children! You tired to kill the people of this town! What do you have to say for yourself!"  
  
Count Cleon licked his lips. " I have no regrets." The count's reached for his claymore and charged the king. "DIE!"  
  
With a movement that none of the on going town's people could see. Dracula chopped off the Count sword arm.   
  
The Count let out an ear piercing scream/roar.  
  
The glow in the king of vampire's eyes began to fade and his warm yet sad brown eyes emerged. "I'm sorry I never meant to do that. Get out of the town now Cleon." With that said Dracula turn in the direction of his home, the scythe disappearing to where ever it came from.  
  
" You show mercy to an enemy?" Cleon looked at the form of King Dracula walking away.  
  
The king of vampire's turned his head over his shoulder, his eyes down case. " Yes I show mercy to an enemy." He then turn back and began walking away, knowing that Cleon was now not a threat to anyone.  
  
" Then you are a fool! The strong kill the weak. The weak are meant to die."  
  
Dracula continued to walk. Not noticing Cleon reaching for his weapon.  
  
"LOOK OUT! " A familiar voice called out from a house.  
  
Dracula turned a round just in time to see Cleon plunged his sword in to his heart. "The strong are meant to live and the weak die." With that said Cleon smiled at the king and then turned into dust.  
  
Dracula stared at the pile of dust that was once the count. His were eyes filled with shock. He didn't even notice the town's people gather behind him.  
  
"Douglas…..Dracula……Your highness." Mr. O'Neil called out to their blacksmith.  
  
" I'm a liar. That's all I am." Came the king's soft voice.  
  
"Dad…."  
  
Shock filled his body. Was that his youngest child just known? The king turned around to see Sym his bandages soak with blood. His pitch black eyes looked at his father a smile was on his pained face. Dr. Yu was holding him up.  
  
"Sym?"  
  
"Dad I think these people want to tell you some thing," he said.  
  
Dracula shock his head. A pain look was on his face. "I'm going now. I'm so sorry." He gave them all a warm kind smile. He then turned and dissipated into bats, then each bat into mist, which disappeared on the wind.  
  
"We wanted him to stay you know." Mr. O' Neil told Sym.  
  
" He 's afraid."   
  
Everyone turned around to see the elder twin.   
  
"You shouldn't be up!" Sym scolded him.   
  
"Neither should you." D shot back.  
  
Each brother gave each other a smirk.  
  
Sym then realized that his glasses were gone but none of the people seemed to care. "Now I know why Dad likes this place so much."  
  
"Come on you two back to bed!" Dr Yu said to the twins as he and his assistances took the two brothers inside.  
  
Emily followed the doctor inside the hospital. Were Dr. Yu was trying to get Douglas no that was wrong, Dracula's sons to take it easy. Dr. Yu finally gave up. After finding a piece of paper and a pen, Emily wrote a small note. She then handed it to the elder twin and left.  
  
D quickly read it and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"D what's a matter?" The younger brother asked the older one.  
  
"We have just been hired for a job."  
  
To be continued -  
  
Different yet the same 


End file.
